


Несколько часов для сна

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [3]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: s02e08 или что было бы, не имей Годфри прислуги, и будь Руманчек менее самоотверженным кретином.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 1





	Несколько часов для сна

В комнате было так тихо, что Питер слышал ровное и глубокое дыхание забывшегося тяжелым сном Романа и вторящее ему сопение маленького и беззащитного комочка на его руках. Дурманящее, словно опиумный дым, умиротворение, разлитое по этой комнате, больше похожей на военный бункер, оборотню, привыкшему находиться в постоянном напряжении последнее время, казалось нереальным, но он никак не мог заставить себя уйти и избавиться от этого наваждения. Хотелось поддаться слабости и, прислушавшись к собственному изнывающему от усталости, незаживающих ран и недосыпания телу, последовать совету Ди и не придавать значения творящемуся вокруг хаосу, в очередной раз сбежав от ответственности. Только это бегство могло стоить чуть больше, чем простая обида брошенного друга.

Подгоняя себя мрачными воспоминаниями, Питер с трудом выпрямился и потянулся за ребенком. Роман даже не вздрогнул, хотя цыган, не очень осторожничая, оперся о его колено в поисках опоры. Маленький сверток, оказавшись в руках Руманчека, недовольно захныкал, разбуженный неловкими прикосновениями. Боясь поднять шум, Питер прижал девочку к себе, вернулся на пол подле безмятежно спящего упыря и начал укачивать ее, не представляя, как это делать и надеясь на инстинкты.

Тепло маленького существа на руках тоже казалось чем-то нереальным; ему почти не удалось побыть с ребенком, и вероятность того, что они больше не увидятся, была слишком ощутима. Стараясь запомнить каждое из этих мгновений, Питер тяжело наклонился на стену за спиной и привалился виском к костлявому плечу крепко спящего Романа, лишь на секунду прикрыв глаза, чтобы лучше почувствовать эти редкие минуты спокойствия.

***

Тяжелый сон прервался так же быстро, как и наступил; пошевелившись в полудреме, Роман ощутил, что его руки свободны и тут же в ужасе распахнул глаза. Беспокоиться было не о чем — его дочь мирно спала в объятьях оборотня, сжимая в маленьком кулачке прядь темных волос. Окликнув его и в ответ получив лишь невнятное ворчание, Годфри с трудом заставил себя встать, предварительно наклонив оборотня на стену, и забрал из его рук Надию; не то, чтобы он ему не доверял (его ребенок уж точно не стал бы спать на коленях дурного человека), но на полу было достаточно холодно и точно неудобно. Он уложил девочку в ее кроватку; малышка лишь перевернулась на бок во сне и никак не отреагировала на перемещение. Взяв со стоящего рядом стула плед, Роман набросил его на спящего и опустился рядом с ним. Питер тревожно завозился, недовольно поморщившись и снова, проехавшись по стене, устроил голову на плече у замершего Годфри. Нужно было разбудить оборотня и отправить в ближайшую спальню, но Роман слишком хорошо представлял себе реакцию безрассудного и упертого цыгана, который тут же откажется от возможности отдыха. Сам же он не собирался упускать ребенка из вида и уходить из детской, поэтому решение пришло как-то само.

Осторожно, чтобы не задеть раны и синяки, ярко цветущие на теле Питера (полюбоваться ими Годфри успел в промерзлом лесу), Роман мягко потянул его на себя, устраивая тяжелую голову на груди, и откинулся на спину, ощутив всю твердость пола лопатками. Положив одну руку себе под шею, второй он обнял плечи оборотня, умиротворенно вздохнув, с непривычным удовлетворением ощущая его живую тяжесть.

Наслаждаться спокойствием пришлось недолго — Питер заерзал, ощутимо заехав острым локтем по ребрам и, перевернувшись на живот, открыл глаза. Сонный и мутный взгляд с каждой секундой приобретал осмысленность, наполняясь удивлением. Предвидя дальнейшее действие, Роман положил руку ему на загривок, жестко надавив, вынуждая прижаться к своей груди и ткнуться в нее подбородком.

— Спи, — отрывисто произнес Годфри, всем телом ощущая недовольство ерзающего по нему цыгана.

— Но...

— Я не отпущу тебя одного, спи. — Почувствовав, как Питер напрягается, пытаясь найти хороший упор, чтобы оттолкнуться, Роман положил на его спину вторую руку, заключая в объятья.

— Думаешь, я не смогу от тебя избавиться?.. — все еще делая попытки освободиться и, кажется, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы ударить коленом, фыркнул оборотень.

— Хочешь подраться в детской? — С просыпающимся раздражением спросил Роман, убирая руки и демонстративно прижимая их ладонями к полу. — Если разбудишь Надию, она заплачет. Если она заплачет, я тебя укушу.

— Я тоже могу укусить, — ощутив, что его отпустили, Питер неожиданно перестал возиться и оперся ладонями о плечи Годфри, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на него.

— Или придет эта сумасшедшая мамаша, и тогда мы точно не сделаем ничего, — ободренный перемирием, продолжил Роман, понимая, что упертый оборотень почему-то решил сдаться. Может быть, он наконец-то осознал, как сильно они оба вымотались за прошедший день, длившийся не одни сутки.

— Звучит как угроза, — задумчиво и без прежнего напора, вяло парировал оборотень. — Но мы должны...

— Надия проголодается через пару часов и разбудит нас, — Роман привел последний довод, понимая, что выиграл этот спор, а с ним и немного сна. Может быть, в дальнейшем он сможет так же убедить совсем слетевшего с катушек Руманчека не перекидываться не в свою луну. С неуместной нежностью потрепав мягкие темные пряди, Годфри немного повернул голову, стараясь удобно устроиться. Удобней всего почему-то получалось прижимать к себе цыгана, обнимая его за спину и не позволяя отстраниться. — Питер, пожалуйста.

— Убедил, — тихо и обреченно отозвался оборотень и, упершись в плечи лежавшего под ним Романа, резким движением поднялся выше. Потянувшись, он мягко протолкнул свою руку под голову лежавшего под ним Годфри, помогая ему устроиться на собственном локте, и уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи, удовлетворенно вздохнув.

***

Миранда зашла в детскую в поисках куда-то подевавшихся владельца дома и цыгана, и замерла у самого входа. Оба спали на полу, обнявшись так тесно, что нельзя было разобрать, как именно они лежат, и преграждая пришедшей дорогу к кроватке. Сделав шаг — намереваясь обойти два сплетённых друг с другом тела — девушка замерла;она услышала приглушенное ворчание, которое могло принадлежать только зверю. Даже не просыпаясь, Питер скалился, показывая слишком острые для человека зубы, словно собака, охранявшая покой хозяина.


End file.
